The present invention relates to an automatic equalizer utilized in a digital transmission circuit and, in particular, relates to the improvement of an automatic equalizer having a coefficient matrix.
A prior automatic equalizer having a coefficient matrix for instance, R. W. Chang: A New Equalizer Structure for Fast Start-Up Digital Communication, BSTJ Vol 50 1971 PP1969-1971 has a disadvantage in that the structure of the equalizer is complicated since the prior equalizer computes the whole coefficient matrix. This creates considerable redundancy.